Dua Piala
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Satsuki sudah puas hanya dengan mendapatkan dua piala berharga sebagai bentuk apresiasi terhadap hidupnya yang kini ia curahkan untuk dua orang laki-laki yang amat ia cintai / AoMomo / Future-canon / Birthday fict for Nisa a.k.a crystallized cherry /


**Dua Piala**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke** ©**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**Warning:**

Future-canon, Some OC, Typo(s) (maybe), Fluffy, etc.

**.**

**Genre:**

_Family_

**.**

_A Birthday Fict for _**Nisa**_ a.k.a _**_crystallized cherry_**

.

* * *

"Handuk kecil, sudah. Baju ganti, sudah. Minuman _ion_, juga sudah. Apa lagi, ya?" Sebuah gumaman kecil terdengar dari bibir ranum milik wanita bersurai _pink_ yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah _zabuton,_ dengan sebuah tas olahraga kecil berwarna biru muda di depannya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di dagu, berpose layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir. "Ah, bekal makan siang!" ucapnya kemudian sambil menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa makan siang untuk kita, Satsuki," tiba-tiba sebuah suara dalam yang khas terdengar, mencegah wanita yang dipanggil Satsuki tadi untuk beranjak ke dapur.

"_Are_? Kenapa, Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki menatap seorang pria berambut biru tua yang memakai setelan olahraga berupa celana _training_ panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos putih polos yang ditutupi sebuah jaket yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Kita makan di luar saja, aku tidak mau perutku mulas selama perlombaan berlangsung," tukas pria bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu dengan tampang malas.

Satsuki menatap sebal ke arah pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "_Mou_! Masakanku 'kan sudah lebih baik sekarang, Dai-_chan_!" protesnya yang sudah berdiri di hadapan sang suami sambil bertolak pinggang.

Daiki hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang istri yang sedang kesal. Ia lalu meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya yang besar di atas pucuk kepala Satsuki dan membelainya pelan. "Kita akan makan di luar hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial," ucap Daiki lembut.

Mau tidak mau, sebuah senyum merekah langsung terukir di bibir ranum milik Momoi— tidak, Aomine Satsuki. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengalah hari ini," ujar Satsuki semangat. "Ayo, kita berangkat! Perlombaannya akan segera dimulai," sambungnya yang kemudian mengambil tas olahraga yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

Satsuki lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah, diikuti oleh Daiki di belakangnya. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru metalik sudah terparkir di depan rumah mereka. Ia pun lalu memasuki mobil dan duduk di bangku depan di samping bangku pengemudi.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan, 'kan?" tanya Daiki yang sudah menduduki bangku kemudi.

Satsuki menggeleng pelan, membuat surai merah mudanya bergerak ke sana kemari mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Sudah semua, kecuali bekal makan siang," jawab Satsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kita berangkat," ucap Daiki yang sudah menghidupkan mesin mobil. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil sedan itu pun meninggalkan pekarangan rumah sederhana milik pasangan Aomine itu.

-oo-

Riuh rendah suara orang-orang yang berkumpul di lapangan terbuka yang terletak di pusat kota, langsung menghampiri indera pendengaran Satsuki saat ia baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil. Kedua manik _fuchsia_-nya berbinar bahagia melihat kemeriahan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. "Dai-_chan_, cepatlah! Acaranya sudah dimulai. Kaubisa terlambat kalau tidak cepat-cepat," ucap Satsuki yang sudah berjalan menuju lapangan tersebut.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_ ... yang ingin berlomba 'kan aku, kenapa kau yang semangat sekali, Satsuki?" keluh Daiki yang baru saja menutup bagasi mobilnya, tas olahraga biru yang tadi disiapkan Satsuki sudah berada di pundak kanannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen berharga ini dari pengamatan kameraku, Dai-_chan_," tukas Satsuki yang memegang sebuah kamera yang tergantung di lehernya. Satsuki lalu memicingkan matanya sambil menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh area lapangan. "_Etto_ ... Dia di mana, ya? Seharusnya aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah," gumam Satsuki.

Daiki yang masih berjalan di belakang Satsuki hanya menguap pelan sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik lincah sang istri.

"Dai-_chan_! Cepat ke sini!" seru Satsuki sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Daiki yang berada di belakangnya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada kerumunan orang banyak yang ada di tengah lapangan.

"Hn? Ada apa, Satsuki?" tanya Daiki malas. Namun begitu, ia tetap berjalan mendekati istrinya itu.

"Lihat, lihat! Dia baru saja menolong seorang gadis kecil. Kaulihat? Gadis manis berambut biru muda itu? Mereka manis sekali, Dai-_chan_!" ucap Satsuki histeris. Matanya berbinar bahagia sekaligus gemas melihat pemandangan yang kira-kira berada dalam radius seratus meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hoo ... dia lebih pintar dariku dalam merayu lawan jenisnya," tukas Daiki datar.

"_Mou_! Jangan samakan dia denganmu, Dai-_chan_! Dia itu bersikap manis karena menolong gadis kecil yang terjatuh itu," cela Satsuki pada sang suami. Ia lalu mulai berjalan ke tengah lapangan, menghampiri seseorang yang akan menjadi jagoannya hari ini. Daiki yang masih menampakkan tatapan malasnya, hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, Satsuki-_san_, Aomine-_san_, kalian sudah datang," seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat bergelombang menghampiri Satsuki dan Daiki ketika mereka sampai di sisi lapangan yang lain.

Satsuki tersenyum simpul pada wanita muda itu, kedua matanya mencuri pandang pada seorang anak kecil yang kini berjarak kurang dari lima meter dari tempatnya dan Daiki berdiri. "_Ohayou_, Kobayashi-_sensei_. Apa perlombaannya akan segera dimulai?" tanya Satsuki ramah.

"Ya, perlombaannya akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi. Aomine-_san_ sudah bisa bersiap-siap," ucap wanita muda bernama Kobayashi itu. "Kalau begitu, aku tinggal sebentar, ya. Aku harus menemui yang lainnya," pamitnya kemudian.

"_Ha'i, sensei_," sahut Satsuki. Ia lalu mendekati Daiki dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. "Lihat! Dia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan kita," bisik Satsuki pada Daiki. Matanya masih terpaku pada seorang anak kecil yang membelakanginya.

Daiki hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Satsuki. Ia ikut memerhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru tua, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut biru muda panjang yang sepertinya sedang menahan tangis. Sayup-sayup, ia dan Satsuki dapat mendengar ucapan dari kedua anak kecil itu di tengah keramaian yang mengelilingi mereka.

"_Nakanaide_! Sebental lagi, Papa dan Mama Daichi datang. Daichi akan meminta meleka untuk mencali Papamu, _ne_?" Dengan logat cadelnya, anak kecil berambut biru tua itu berusaha menenangkan anak perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Anak perempuan itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk, kedua pipi gembilnya sudah memerah karena menahan tangis.

Satsuki sudah akan mendekati kedua anak itu saat seorang wanita muda berambut hitam sebahu mendekati kedua anak itu.

"Kizuna-_chan_! Kau ke mana saja?" tanya wanita muda itu pada anak perempuan tadi.

"_Sensei_!" Anak perempuan itu langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan sang guru. Tangisannya pecah saat wanita muda itu mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Yosh, yosh ... sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap wanita muda itu. Ia langsung menengadahkan pandangannya ke atas, saat merasakan kehadiran Satsuki dan Daiki yang sudah berada di belakang anak laki-laki yang menolong anak perempuan bernama Kizuna itu. "Ah, terima kasih karena sudah menolong Kizuna-_chan_," tukasnya pada Satsuki dan Daiki.

Satsuki yang mendengarnya langsung saja mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada wanita itu, "tidak, tidak. Bukan kami yang menemukan gadis kecil ini, tapi jagoan kecil kami ini yang menolongnya," sahut Satsuki yang sudah berjongkok di samping anak laki-laki berambut biru tua itu. Ia lalu mengelus kepala biru anak itu dengan lembut.

"Mama!" panggil anak laki-laki itu senang. Ia lalu berbalik untuk mencari seseorang yang datang bersama Satsuki. "Papa juga sudah datang!" serunya lagi. Pipi gembilnya semakin terlihat_ chubby_ saat ia tersenyum ceria pada Daiki yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Daiki lalu menggendong anak laki-laki itu dan mendudukkannya di kedua bahunya. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Daichi," ucap Daiki pada anak laki-laki yang merupakan buah cinta pertamanya bersama Satsuki.

Anak laki-laki yang dari segi fisiknya itu sangat mirip dengan Daiki, hanya tertawa mendengar pujian dari ayahnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, terima kasih karena sudah menolong Kizuna-_chan_, Daichi-_kun_," ucap wanita muda tadi.

"Sama-sama. Kata Papa dan Mama, Daichi halus membantu olang yang sedang kesusahan," sahutnya. Satsuki yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Ayah anak ini sudah menunggu," tukas wanita muda itu.

"Ah, ya. Lain kali kauharus lebih berhati-hati lagi, ya, Kizuna-_chan_," ucap Satsuki yang mengelus pelan surai biru muda anak perempuan bernama Kizuna itu. Sebuah anggukan pelan darinya menjawab ucapan Satsuki. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap Daiki, dan Daichi yang masih berada di bahu suaminya itu. "Jagoan Mama memang bisa diandalkan," ujarnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembil milik Daichi dengan gemas.

"Hehehe, Daichi 'kan cuma memplaktekkan apa yang diajali Papa, Ma. Papa bilang, Daichi halus menolong olang yang membutuhkan bantuan, apalagi kalau olang itu adalah gadis cantik sepelti Kizuna-_chan_," sahut Daichi polos.

Satsuki langsung memicingkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Daichi, "hmm ... ternyata seperti itu. Kuharap kau tidak mengajarinya yang macam-macam, Dai-_chan_," tukas Satsuki dengan nada mengancam pada sang suami.

"Kau terlalu curiga, Satsuki. Aku tidak akan mengajari Daichi hal yang macam-macam sampai waktunya tiba," ucap Daiki santai. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kumpulan anak-anak lain yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai Daichi.

"_Mou_! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" seru Satsuki yang berjalan di samping Daiki. "Nah, jadi, Ichi-_chan_ sudah siap untuk perlombaan lari estafet hari ini?" tanya Satsuki pada Daichi yang masih berada di gendongan Daiki.

"Sudah!" serunya senang. "Lagipula paltnel Daichi hali ini, 'kan, Papa. Jadi, kami tidak akan kalah," sambungnya.

"Hn. Karena yang bisa mengalahkan Daichi adalah..."

"Papa Daiki! Dan yang bisa mengalahkan Papa adalah..."

"Daichi." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Daiki dan Daichi melakukan gerakan _high five_.

Satsuki yang melihat tingkah anak dan suaminya itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ucapan khasmu sudah berubah, huh, Dai-_chan_?" gumamnya pelan, masih dengan kekehan kecil.

Satsuki lalu memilih untuk berdiri di pinggir lapangan; tempat untuk para penonton yang ingin menyaksikan perlombaan lari estafet yang dilakukan berpasangan antara anak laki-laki dengan ayahnya. Hari itu diadakan perlombaan lari estafet antar taman kanak-kanak se-Tokyo di lapangan yang berada di tengah ibukota negeri Sakura itu. Perlombaan itu diselenggarakan untuk memperingati hari ayah yang berlangsung hari itu.

Satsuki tak melewatkan untuk mengabadikan setiap momen yang dilakukan Daiki dan Daichi melalui lensa kameranya. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lekang dari wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat Daiki yang sedang bersiap-siap di garis_ start_, sedangkan Daichi berada di tengah lapangan. Karena perlombaan itu adalah lari estafet, Daiki lah yang bertugas untuk membawa tongkat dari garis _start_ secepat mungkin, dan Daichi yang bertugas untuk membawa tongkat yang nanti akan diberikan oleh Daiki menuju garis _finish_.

Satsuki tentunya tidak meragukan kemampuan sang suami yang mungkin akan langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju tempat Daichi menunggu, mengingat profesi sang suami yang merupakan mantan atlet basket itu. Menurutnya, puncak perlombaan itu akan terjadi saat para anak akan membawa tongkat yang diberikan oleh ayah mereka ke garis _finish_. Belum apa-apa, Satsuki sudah tersenyum geli membayangkan Daichi kecil berlari membawa tongkat menuju garis _finish_. Pasti lucu sekali.

"Baiklah, semua peserta diharapkan bersiap-siap di posisinya masing-masing. Aku akan segera memberi aba-aba," suara dari salah satu panitia perlombaan itu terdengar jelas dari pengeras suara yang berada di sisi lapangan itu.

"Ichi-_chan_! _Ganbatte ne_!" seru Satsuki pada Daichi yang sedang membenarkan letak nomor pesertanya.

Daichi yang mendengar ucapan semangat dari sang ibu hanya tersenyum senang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga! _Go_!"

Begitu aba-aba sudah diucapkan, para ayah yang berada di garis _start_ mulai berlari menuju anak mereka yang menunggu di jalur masing-masing. Tak disangka, persaingan yang terjadi cukup ketat. Masing-masing dari peserta tidak ada yang mau kalah di hadapan anak-anak mereka.

"Mereka cukup tangguh juga," gumam Daiki di tengah larinya. Ia memang bukan atlet lari, tapi kakinya cukup terlatih untuk berlari dengan cepat di lapangan— meskipun bertambahnya usia sedikit menurunkan performanya. Daiki semakin dekat dengan Daichi yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cepat, Papa!" serunya dari jauh. Kedua mata bulatnya yang memiliki manik sewarna dengan iris biru tua milik Daiki, menatap penuh harap pada sang ayah.

Daiki yang merasa semangatnya bertambah karena ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Daichi, menambah kecepatan larinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tongkat yang tadi ia bawa sudah berada di genggaman kecil Daichi. "Lari, Daichi! Kauharus menang!" seru Daiki lantang. Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, ia lalu berlari mendahului Daichi dari luar jalur untuk menuju garis _finish_. Sudah ada Satsuki di ujung sana yang sudah bersiap dengan kameranya.

"Langsung terasa lelah, huh, setelah berlari seratus meter?" tanya Satsuki dengan nada menggoda.

"Dua ratus meter," koreksi Daiki dengan nada terputus. Ia masih berusaha menghirup dengan rakus oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya. "Tch! Padahal dulu aku bisa berlari keliling lapangan ini lima kali tanpa berhenti," keluhnya.

"Kau sudah tua, Dai-_chan_," ucap Satsuki yang terkekeh pelan sambil mengelap butiran keringat yang mengalir deras di wajah Daiki. "Lihat! Dia berusaha keras, Dai-_chan_," sambung Satsuki yang sekarang sedang merekam detik-detik Daichi menuju garis _finish_.

Setelah bisa kembali bernapas dengan normal, Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya pada jagoan kecilnya yang masih berlari sambil membawa tongkat kecil di genggamannya. Dia berada di posisi kedua saat ini, anak kecil berambut pirang yang berada di jalur sebelahnya masih memimpin. Sebuah senyum geli menghiasi wajah Daiki saat melihat ekspresi serius milik putranya itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke dekat garis _finish_, menunggu Daichi yang masih berjarak sepuluh meter dari garis _finish_.

"Kau tidak boleh kalah, Daichi!" seru Daiki dari tempatnya berdiri.

Entah karena seruan dari Daiki, Daichi mempercepat larinya di detik-detik terakhir. Dengan langkah kaki kecilnya, ia lalu berhasil melewati anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang tadi memimpin, dan akhirnya Daichi berhasil melewati garis _finish_ di urutan pertama. Pelukan Daiki adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Daichi di garis_ finish_.

"Kau hebat, Ichi-_chan_!" Dan ciuman dari Satsuki adalah hal kedua yang menyambut kemenangan Daichi.

Daichi lalu memperlihatkan cengiran lima jarinya pada ayah dan ibunya. "Daichi belhasil!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Satsuki, sebulir cairan bening keluar dari kedua matanya. Perasaan haru dan bahagia bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya. Ternyata, seperti inilah perasaan orang tua saat bangga pada anak mereka. Satsuki sedikit tersentak saat merasakan telapak tangan kecil milik putranya menghapus bulir-bulir air mata haru yang silih berganti menghiasi pipinya.

"Mama, kok, nangis? Daichi 'kan menang," ucap Daichi yang sudah berada di gendongan Daiki.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Mamamu itu adalah wanita paling cengeng di dunia ini, huh?" celetuk Daiki.

"_Mou_!" Satsuki menyikut pelan rusuk suaminya sebagai tanda protes. "Mama menangis karena Mama bangga sama Ichi-_chan_," lanjutnya yang sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Sama Papa?" tanya Daichi polos.

Satsuki mengangguk pelan, "mm-hmm, tentu saja. Mama bangga sama kalian berdua," ucapnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, piala hali ini akan Daichi kasih ke Mama," ujar Daichi.

"Loh? Kenapa untuk Mama?" tanya Satsuki heran.

"Soalnya Mama tidak punya piala. Semua piala yang ada di lumah 'kan punya Papa. Jadi mulai hali ini, kalau Daichi menang lomba lali lagi, semua pialanya untuk Mama. Bial Mama juga punya banyak piala sepelti Papa," jelas Daichi.

Kedua iris _fuchsia_ Satsuki kembali berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Daichi. "Terima kasih, Ichi-_chan_," ucapnya lembut. Ia lalu memeluk Daichi dan Daiki sekaligus. "Tapi Mama sudah punya dua piala yang sangat berharga dan tidak ada yang bisa menyainginya di dunia ini," sambung Satsuki yang kemudian mengecup pipi Daichi dan Daiki bergantian.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita harus merayakan kemenangan Daichi dan Papa di suatu tempat," ucap Daiki tenang. "Daichi mau ke mana?"

"Daichi mau ke taman belmain!" seru Daichi senang. "Daichi mau naik lolel costel, telus mau naik bianglala, naik pesawat putal, pokoknya semuanya~" sambungnya lagi.

"Tapi umur Daichi belum bisa naik _roller coster_," ujar Satsuki lembut.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu ke mana saja, yang penting Papa sama Mama ikut."

"Ya, ya. Kita pikirkan nanti saja mau ke mana. Sekarang kita makan dulu, Papa sudah lapar," potong Daiki.

"Daichi juga!" seru Daichi sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_. Kita akan makan siang di restoran _seafood_ kesukaan Daichi dan Papa," ucap Satsuki.

"Yeay!"

Dan setelah itu, keluarga kecil Aomine itu pun menghabiskan harinya di sebuah restoran keluarga yang sering mereka kunjungi sejak Satsuki dan Daiki meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Satsuki sendiri tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan membangun keluarga kecil yang harmonis seperti sekarang ini bersama Daiki yang _notabane_-nya adalah teman sejak kecilnya itu. Memiliki dua orang laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai dan mencintainya, tentu saja merupakan anugerah terindah yang pernah Satsuki miliki di sepanjang hidupnya. Bagi Satsuki, Daiki dan Daichi adalah dua piala penghargaan untuk hidupnya yang telah berhasil menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik untuk dua laki-laki yang amat dicintainya itu.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Kamus Author :**

Zabuton = Bantalan untuk duduk khas Jepang

Ohayou = Selamat pagi

Nakanaide! = Jangan menangis!

Ganbatte ne! = Semangat!

* * *

**Author's Note : **

Hah, akhirnya bisa juga_ publish_ fict AoMomo yg idenya datang dalam sekejap ini dalam rangka kado dadakan buat _birthday_ fict-nya **Nisa**_ a.k.a_ **crystallized cherry** :3

Semoga kamu suka sama kado kecil ini, ya, Nis :*

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya dari para _readers_ buat fict keduaku di fandom ini~

_Arigatou na_~

_Sign_,

C.C

**23042014**


End file.
